Folgen einer Affäre
by Shibera
Summary: es geht um Goten und Bulma, die eine Affäre haben und dann.. liest selbst.


Schwanger  
  
"Also Goten... ich geh dann mal.", sagte Trunks, gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Stirn, Goten einen Klaps auf die Schulter und verlies die CC dann. Ein leichtes grinsen huschte über Gotens Gesicht, welches Bulma sah, woraufhin diese ebenfalls grinsen musste. "Wo ist Vegeta?", fragte Goten und ging vor Bulma in die Hocke, die auf dem Sofa saß. "Wieso? Das interessiert dich doch sonst auch nicht...", sagte Bulma. "Wenn du geil bist..." Goten grinste. "Tsia...", und fuhr dann mit seiner Händen unter ihren Minirock. Bulma keuchte unterdrückt auf und hob ihren Unterkörper etwas an, sodass er ihr besser den Tanga ausziehen konnte. Sie schnurrte leise und hob dann seinen Kopf hoch, küsste ihn, erst langsam, dann immer leidenschaftlicher, verlangender. Dabei wanderte sie mit ihren Händen über seinen durchtrainierten Body hinunter zu dem Reisverschluss seiner Hose und öffnete diesen. Der Halbsayajin erwiderte die Küsse leicht grinsend, schob dabei ihren Rock hoch und öffnete dann ihre Bluse, sodass ihre Brüste zum Vorschein kamen. Er unterbrach die Küsse überrascht, als er merkte, das Bulma keinen BH trug und fragte sie nach dem Grund. "Wieso auch? So kommen wir wenigstens schneller zur Sache.", grinste diese und blickte auf Gotens Hose. "Na also.. da reckt sich ja was..." Goten stand nun auf und setzte sich auf das Sofa, Bulma auf seinen Schoß ziehend, wobei ihm seine Jeans nun ganz runtergerutscht war. "Oh. Tut mir leid...", unterbrach die beiden plötzlich eine der Putzfrauen und wuselte wieder davon. Bulma, die gerade angefangen hatte sich auf Goten zu bewegen, lachte. "Einfach ignorieren..."  
  
So ging das ein schon ein paar Wochen mit den beiden. Und so ging es noch ein paar Wochen mit den beiden weiter, bis Bulma eines Tages total aufgelöst zu ihm kam. "Hey Babe, was hast du?", fragte Goten sie überrascht. Bulma sagte erst gar nichts, viel ihm nur um den Hals und fing nun leise an zu weinen. Goten legte seine Arme um sie und blickte ihr in die Augen. Sie saßen beide auf Gotens Bett, auf welchem sie schon weiß Dende wie viele heiße Stunden verbracht hatten. "Ich... ich bin.. überfällig, weist du... und... dann hab ich... einen Schwangerschaftstest gemacht...", Bulma schluchzte. "Positiv... Goten... ich... ich bin schwanger..." Goten blickte sie überrascht an. "Wirklich? Von Vegeta?" Bulma schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach was. Mit dem hat ich doch schon seit Jahren keinen Sex mehr... von... dir.", Bulma hob nun den Kopf und blickte Goten ins Gesicht, aus welchem alle Farbe gewichen war. "Von mir?!" Sie nickte schwach. "Und... was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Goten als er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Bulma lächelte als sie hörte das er "wir" sagte und nicht "Du". "Ich weis nicht. Ich werde es auf jedenfalls nicht abtreiben lassen. So was kann ich einfach nicht..." Goten nickte. "Also.. willst du es bekommen... und dann? Ich meine... was sollen wir zu Vegeta und ... und Trunks sagen? Wir können ja wohl kaum sagen, das es unser Kind ist..." "Ich... weis es nicht. Und... spätestens im 5. Monat oder so würden die anderen merken das ich schwanger bin...", sagte Bulma leise und lehnte ihren Kopf an Gotens Brust. Schließlich einigten sich die beiden darauf, das Bulma mit Vegeta schlafen und dann zu allen sagen würde, das Kind sei von ihm. Ebenso beschlossen sie ihrer Affäre hiermit ein Ende zu setzen und Bulma verlies traurig das Zimmer, ging zu Vegeta.  
  
Bra  
  
Jetzt war es also soweit. Bulma war mit Wehen von Videl ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden und lag nun auf der Bindungsstation. Vegeta saß neben ihrem Bett auf einem Stuhl und hielt ihre Hand, während Goten, Trunks, Chichi, Videl und Gohan draußen warteten. Eine Stunde später war es überstanden. Bulma hielt glücklich ihre frischgebadete Tochter im Arm und blickte ihr in dir großen blauen Augen. Dann schaute sie hoch zu Vegeta, der das Mädchen voller Vaterstolz anschaute und dann zu Goten, der eher traurig auf das kleine Wesen in ihrem Arm schaute. Dann blickte er Bulma in die Augen und lächelte leicht. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln schwach und wandte sich dann wieder ihrer Tochter zu. Am Abend konnte sie schon wieder zurück in die CC, wo sie Bra, wie sie das Mädchen genannt hatten, sofort in ihre Babywiege im Schlafzimmer von Bulma und Vegeta legte. Dann ging sie zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer und fing an sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Dabei hing ihr Blick sehr oft bei Goten, auch wenn dieser so gut wie gar nicht sprach. Als er spät am Abend dann mal in die Küche ging, um sich was zu trinken zu holen folgte sie ihm und schloss die Küchentür. "hey..." "Hey.", sagte Goten nur und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Ahm... kommst... kommst du auch wirklich damit klar?", fragte Bulma ihn vorsichtig. Goten nickte. "Ja natürlich. Es ist ja auch besser so... is nur ein bisschen komisch... aber sonst is alles okay." Bulma zögerte kurz, nickte dann und verlies die Küche. Zuerst wollte sie eigentlich auf ihn zugehen, ihn umarmen, endlich wieder seinen Körper fühlen. Doch sie lies und ging traurig zurück zu ihren Eltern (die jetzt auch da waren) und den anderen. Goten dagegen ging in das Schlafzimmer zu Bra und strich ihr über den Kopf. "Na du?", fragte er leise. Plötzlich trat Trunks ein und blickte ihm über die Schulter. "Boha... und so was soll meine Schwester sein?", fragte er und stützte sich auf Gotens Schultern ab. "Scheint so.", sagte dieser matt. Trunks blickte ihn überrascht an. "Was geht denn mit dir ab? Wieso so depri?" "Bi ich doch gar nicht.", log Goten schnell. Trunks blickte ihn schräg an. "Ach komm schon. Ich kenn dich seit ich denken kann. Du kannst mir nichts mehr vormachen." "Nein. Es ist wirklich nichts.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und zwang sich ein lächeln auf die Lippen. Trunks zuckte mit den Achseln und forderte seinen bessten Freund auf, mit ihm zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen. Doch Goten verneinte, mit dem Argument, er wolle etwas nachdenken und schloss sich dann in sein Zimmer ein. Trunks ging grummelnd zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich neben Bulma, die inzwischen auch ganz still geworden war.  
  
Eine Woche später überraschte sie ausversehen Goten, der gerade bei Bra an der Wiege saß und seine Tochter traurig anblickte. Er merkte gar nicht wie Bulma reinkam und redete einfach weiter mit der Kleinen. "Tsia... du wirst wohl nie erfahren... das ich dein Vater bin...",sagte er leise und nahm ihre kleine Hand in seine. Die Mutter lächelte traurig als sie das sah und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Goten blickte sie überrascht an. "Oh sorry. Ich... dachte du seiest nicht da...", stotterte und stand auf. "Nein, nein. Bleib sitzen.", sagte Bulma. "Sie ist ja schließlich auch deine Tochter..." Doch Goten schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und verlies das Zimmer dann mit den Worten. "Nein. Sie ist Vegetas Tochter..." Die Blauhaarige zuckte leicht zusammen als die Tür ins Schloss fiel und nahm dann Bra auf den Arm, die von dem Knall aufgewacht war. "Meine Süße...", Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie liebte Goten wirklich. Aber da es so absurd war, so abnormal einen 16jährigen zu lieben, wobei man selber viele Jahre älter ist, gab sie es nicht zu. Nicht mal vor sich selbst. Sie redete sich ein wieder, Vegeta zu lieben, oder besser gesagt, nie aufgehört zu haben, ihn geliebt zu haben und dass das mit Goten wirklich nicht mehr als eine Affäre ohne richtige Gefühle war. Aber tief in ihrem innerem wusste sie, das sie sich damit nur selbst belog.  
  
Goten ging raus in den Garten und setzte sich dort an den Pool auf einen Liegestuhl zu Trunks. Dieser musterte ihn erst einige Minuten lang und fragte dann : "Was - hast - du? Und ich will jetzt kein 'gar nichts' oder derartiges hören, ja? Meinst du ich seh nicht, wie es dir von Tag zu Tag schlechter geht?" Goten seufzte. "Du würdest es sowieso nicht verstehen." "Scheiß drauf. Also. Was ist los?", Trunks beugte sich leicht vor und blickte ihm in die schwarzen Augen. Goten erwiderte denn Blick und sagte dann zögernd. "Nun ja... es ist so... also... ich... bin verliebt." "Ui.... schlimme Sache...", sagte Trunks trocken. "Aber Danke, das ich es auch schon erfahr. Bin ja nur dein bester Freund... Oh Gott. Du bist aber nicht schwul, oder?", fragte er leicht unsicher. "Das hätsch wohl gerne, was? Nein, ich bin nicht schwul.", grinste Goten. "Okay. Und... was is daran so schlimm Also an dem Verliebt sein?", fragte Trunks weiter. "Nun ja. Das Prob isch, ich bin in jemanden verliebt, in den ich nicht... verliebt sein darf..." "Oh... und... darf ich wissen in wen?" "Nein.", sagte Goten, vielleicht etwas zu schnell. Trunks blickte ihn überrascht an. "Aha. Okay meinetwegen... und... liebt sie dich denn auch?" "Nein... ich weiß nicht... ich glaub nicht. Sie hat ja schon jemanden... ja okay. Ich hat mal was mit ihr... aber liebe war da richtig dabei... Boha! Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln? Ich kann über so was nicht gut reden...", bat Goten Trunks, der nickte. "Wir... könnten ja mit Arina ( eine sehr gute Freundin der beiden) an den Baggersee gehen, wie wär's?", schlug Trunks vor. Goten schüttelte den Kopf. "nein... geht ihr zwei nur, ja? Ich bleib hier und... denk nach, oder was auch immer...", sagte Goten lächelnd. Trunks seufzte, stand auf und fuhr Goten im Vorbeigehen durch die Haare. Der Schwarzhaarige blickte ihm nach bis er im Haus verschwunden war und schloss dann die Augen, lies sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Kurz darauf stand auch er wieder auf, schnappte sich ein Handtuch und Shorts zum schwimmen und flog zu Trunks und Arina zum Baggersee.  
  
Die nächsten Wochen gingen sich Bulma und Goten hauptsächlich aus dem Weg, was den anderen aber nicht sonderlich auffiel, da sie ja noch nie wirklich ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen sind. Dachten sie zumindest. Gefühle  
  
Bulma lag hellwach neben Vegeta im Bett und starte an die Decke. Wieder eine dieser schlaflosen Nächte. Nur wegen ihm... Plötzlich fing Bra an zu weinen. Bulma eilte sofort zu ihrer Tochter und verlies mit ihr auf dem Arm das Zimmer. Sie ging mit ihr in das Wohnzimmer, setzte sich dort auf das Sofa und fing an, die Kleine zu stillen. Goten, der ebenfalls nicht schlafen konnte, kam in die Küche, nahm sich eine Milchflasche aus dem Kühlschrank der Briefs und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als er Bulma auf dem Sofa sitzen sah. Er holte tief Luft, stellte die Milch wieder weg und ging leise zu ihr. Bulma blickte ihn erschrocken an, als sie ihn bemerkte. "W... was machst du denn mitten in der Nacht hier?!" "Ich wollt mir nur was zu trinken hohlen... ahm.. darf ich?", fragte Goten und deutete auf einen Sessel Bulma gegenüber. Bulma nickte und Goten setzte sich langsam, die Augen auf seine Tochter und deren Mutter gerichtet. "Wie... geht's dir so?"; fragte Bulma leise und blickte ihn an. "Gut. Gut... Und dir?" "Auch..." -Stille- Die beiden sprachen kein Wort mehr, bis Goten schließlich aufstand und wieder ging. In dem Moment, als Bulma ihm nach sah, wusste sie, das sie ihn liebte. Wirklich liebte. So abnorm, wie es auch sein mochte, und auch wenn es verboten war (ist es doch, oder?) sie liebte ihn einfach. Aber das war ihr jetzt egal. Sie blickte auf das Baby in ihren Armen hinunter, das entzwischen wieder eingeschlafen war und flüsterte : "Meine süße Bra... wenn ich deinem Vater doch nur sagen könnte, wie sehr ich ihn liebe..." Zu ihrer großen Überraschung legten sich plötzlich zwei starke Arme um sie, und im ersten Moment dachte sie hoffnungsvoll, es sei Goten. Doch dem war nicht so. Vegeta stand hinter ihr, nur in Shorts und legte seine Kinn auf ihren Kopf. "Sag es doch einfach...", sagte er leise und küsste sie. Bulma schrak leicht zusammen. "Vegeta! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie überrascht und zog ihr T- Shirt runter. Sie wollte nicht, das Vegeta ihre Brust sah. "Oh... entschuldige... hab ich dich erschrocken?" "J... ja. Hast du!", Bulma sprang auf, so dass Vegeta sie nicht mehr berühren konnte. Vegeta, der dachte, Bulma sei es peinlich, dass er gehört hatte, was sie zu Bra gesagt hatte, lächelte, ging um das Sofa herum und umarmte sie. "Dir muss das nicht peinlich sein, schatz. Ich liebe dich doch auch...", er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und blickte ihr dann in die blauen Augen. Bulma aber wich seinem Blick aus und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Ich bin müde. Gut nacht, Vegeta...", damit ging sie wieder zurück in das Schlafzimmer, und legte sich mit Bra in das Doppelbett. Vegeta folgte ihr lächelnd, ja, fast schon grinsend. Als er dann ebenfalls ins Schlafzimmer kam schloss Bulma schnell die Augen und tat so, als ob sie schon schliefe. Vegeta nahm ihr Bra aus dem Arm, legte sie zurück in ihre Wiege und sich dann neben Bulma, schmiegte sich von hinten richtig an sie. Dann drehte er sie zu sich um und blickte ihr in das schöne Gesicht. "Ich weis, das du wach bist, meine süße...", hauchte er ihr entgegen und fuhr ihr durch die langen blauen Haare. Doch Bulma antwortete nicht, zwang sich dazu, sich nicht wieder umzudrehen. Es lag etwas in Vegetas Stimme, was ihr Angst einjagte... "Hey Bulma... komm schon..." Jetzt öffnete Bulma doch die Augen und blickte Vegeta an. "Lass mich bitte schlafen, ja?" "Ja, tu ich. Aber mit mir.", sagte Vegeta, fast schon bestimmend. Bulma blickte ihn erschrocken an, als sie verstand, was er damit meinte. "Wa... was? Jetzt? Bra...", brachte sie nur hervor und wich etwas zurück. Vegeta schnaubte. "Na und? Sie kennt das doch schon.", ein grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. "nein... es geht nicht... ich hab meine Tage...", sagte Bulma schnell, was nicht einmal gelogen war. Vegeta seufzte und wandte sich dann wieder von Bulma ab, die unhörbar erleichtert ausatmete. Sie verstand sich echt selbst nicht mehr.  
  
Am nächsten Tag kam Vegeta zu Goten und drückte ihm Bra in dem Arm. "kannst du vielleicht ein bisschen auf die Kleine aufpassen? Bulma und ich wollen mal ein bisschen Zeit... für uns haben... ich hoffe du verstehst..", Vegeta grinste leicht und ging dann wieder. Goten blickte ihm völlig perplex hinterher. "Scheiße..."  
  
Neu entfachte Liebe?  
  
Goten blickte Vegeta fassungslos hinterher und ging dann mit hängendem Kopf in sein Zimmer, wo er Bra auf sein Bett legte und sich daneben. "Das war's dann wohl, oder?", flüsterte er. Bra blickte ihn allerdings nur mit großen, leuchtenden Augen an und umfasst mit ihrer Hand seinen Daumen. Der Halbsayajin lächelte schwach und gab ihr dann einen Kuss au die Stirn. "Oh Gott! Das is doch abnormal! Ich liebe eine Frau, die ich schon mein ganzes Leben lang kenne, die Mutter meines bessten Freundes ist und dann auch noch doppelt so bald ist, wie ich... und... hab sogar ein Kind mit ihr...", überlegte er laut. "Gott... ich bin echt krank... mit mir stimmt doch irgendwas nicht....", er fuhr Bra sanft über den Kopf mit den dünnen, wenigen, blauen Haaren (hört sich irgendwie komisch an ...) und seufzte dann. "Das gibt's echt nur einmal..."  
  
"Was hast du eigentlich zurzeit gegen mich?", fragte Vegeta Bulma böse. "nichts.", log Bulma. "Ach... und wieso verhältst du dich dann so abweisend mir gegenüber? Aus Freude am leben?" "Ach was Vegeta! Das bildest du dir ein. Abgesehen davon hab ich ziemlich viel stress mit Bra. Tut mir leid, aber dann musst du dich eben mal alleine mit dir beschäftigen.", sagte Bulma kalt und drehte sich um. "Bulma! Ich hab jetzt extra Bra zu Goten gebracht, nur das wir mal wieder zu zweit sein können!! Und was ist der dank dafür? Also! Jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an!", befahl Vegeta schon fast und küsste Bulma dann einfach. Diese war so überrascht darüber, dass sie sich nicht dagegen wehrte, sondern nur die Himmelsblauen Augen entsetzt aufriss. Noch während des Kusses drückte Vegeta Bulma auf das Doppelbett und öffnete ihre Bluse. Erst jetzt besann sich Bulma wieder und drückte Vegeta von sich weg."Vegeta!! Lass das! Bitte.." "Bulma! Wann hatten wir denn bitteschön das letzte mal Sex, außer vor neun Monaten? Na? Schon Ewigkeiten keinen mehr! Und ich weiß das du mich liebst! Du hast es gestern selbst gesagt! Also... warum... weshalb verweigerst du dich mir?", Vegeta blickte sie mit traurigen, aber dennoch blitzenden Augen an. "Bin... ich so ein schlimmer Liebhaber?" "Nein... nein Vegeta, das bist du nicht...", sagte Bulma. "Es ist nur... ich weiß nicht...", Bulma fing an zu stottern. Vegeta setzte sich nun neben ihr und strich ihr über die Hand. "wieso dann nicht? Oder... liebst du etwa einen anderen? Ach nein. Das kann ja gar nicht sein. Du hast es ja gestern selbst zu Bra gesagt... aber... was ist es dann? Has du etwa Angst davor, dich vor mir zu... entblößen? Das hat dir doch damals auch nichts ausgemacht.... oder... hast du etwa irgendeine Krankheit?" Bulma wich seinem Blick aus, starrte nur auf ihre Knie. "Nein... keins von beiden..." "Dann... bitte Bulma...", hauchte ihr der Sayajin nun ins Ohr und küsste sie am Hals. Und auch, wenn Bulma es nicht wirklich wollte, es fühlte sich gut an. Fast entrann ihr ein Seufzer, den sie dann aber doch zurückhielt und Vegeta einfach gewähren lies. Sie lies es sogar zu, dass er sie ganz auszog und zu einen Zungenkuss aufforderte, den sie erwiderte. Langsam aber sicher gab sie sich ihm vollends hin, bis es zu spät war, einen Rückzieher zu machen. Also ging sie immer mehr auf ihn, um das besste daraus zu machen, fuhr ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen nackten Rücken, verkrallte sich ab und zu ihn, versuchte ihn zu lieben... Goten stand völlig erstarrt in der Tür, als er sah, wie Vegeta auf Bulma lag. Fast hätte er Bra fallen lassen, fing sich dann aber wieder so mehr oder weniger und verlies wortlos das Zimmer. Als er in sein Zimmer rannte, spürte er heiße Tränen über seine Wangen rinnen, die sich ihren Weg nach unten suchten. Er hatte zwar gewusst, das aus ihm und Bulma wahrscheinlich nichts mehr werden würde, aber das war nun wirklich zu viel für ihn. Zu sehen, wie die Frau, die er liebte mit ihrem Mann schlief... Es klingt absurd... doch es tat höllisch weh. Er sperrte die Zimmertür hinter sich zu und legte sich dann mit Bra im Arm auf sein Bett. "Was bin ich nur für ein Vollidiot... als ob sie jemals noch was für mich entfinden würde, wo sie doch wegen mir mit einer Lüge leben muss... wieso heul ich eigentlich? Es ist doch ganz normal, das die beiden Sex haben... schließlich sind sie ja seit Jahren ein Paar... von dem her hab ich gar nicht das recht zu heulen..", sagte Goten zu sich selbst.  
  
Am Abend kam Bulma zu Goten, um Bra abzuholen. "Hi...", sagte sie fröhlich. Goten blickte gar nicht erst auf. "Hallo. Bra liegt auf dem Bett. Sie schläft.", sagte er nur. "Ist was?", fragte die Blauhaarige und nahm Bra auf den Arm. "Nein, nein... wieso auch? Wie war's mit Vegeta?" Bulma erstarrte jäh in ihrer Bewegung. Dann verlies sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen Gotens Zimmer und ging zu Vegeta zurück, der immer noch im Bett lag und ihr entgegenstrahlte. "Ich hab nur schnell Bra geholt.", entschuldigte sich Bulma und legte das Baby wieder in ihre Wiege. Dann lies sie sich von Vegeta zurück ins Bett ziehen und hatte auch nichts gegen seine Küsse einzuwenden. "Sag... das du mich liebst...", hauchte er ihr leise ins Ohr. Bulma erschrak. Doch dann: "Ich liebe dich."  
  
Nein  
  
Goten, ging die nächsten Wochen Bulma strickt aus dem Weg und fing an, sich mit anderen Mädchen zu treffen. Unter anderem Paris, ein wirklich hübsches Mädchen in seinem Alter. Goten redete sich ein, sich in das Mädchen, das im Moment neben ihm saß, zu verlieben... und ja... es schien sogar zu klappen. Zumindest dachte er, wenn sie bei ihm war so gut wie gar nicht mehr an Bulma. So kam es, dass er sich wieder normal mit seiner 'Ex' unterhalten konnte, wieder mit ihr lachen konnte, so wie damals, bevor sie eine Affäre angefangen hatten... Wenn man ihn jetzt fragen würde, ob er glücklich sei, dann würde er ja sagen. Er würde sagen: Natürlich bin ich glücklich? Warum auch nicht? Ich meine, ich hab eine wunderschöne Freundin und alles... Ja. Ich bin glücklich. Er würde Lügen. Ja, okay. Paris war wirklich hübsch, das war keine Lüge. Aber der Rest... der Rest war eine Lüge. Vielleicht dachte er, er sei glücklich, redete es sich ein... aber er war es nicht. Es versetzte ihm immer noch einen Stich wenn er Bulma und Vegeta zusammen sah. Er konnte es einfach nicht akzeptieren, das sie den Prinzen wieder liebte... und doch... es schien war zu sein...  
  
Mit Zornfunkelnden Augen schrie Bulma Vegeta an. Dieser war so überrascht darüber, das er sich vorerst nicht mal wehrte, sich dann aber wieder zusammenriss und konterte : "Du bist eine richtig, kleine Schlampe!! Meinst du etwa, ich hab nicht bemerkt, das du mich hintergangen hast?! Und da denkst du auch noch tatsächlich, das ich dich einkaufen gehen lasse?! Weist du, wie oft du damals einkaufen gegangen bist und dann 2 Stunden später mit nichts als vielleicht ner Packung Eis zurückgekommen bist?! Meinst du ich lass dich kleine Hure dann wieder raus, damit du dich wieder von irgend sonem Typen durchvögeln lassen kannst?! Oh nein!! Da hast du dich aber geschnitten! Dass werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht! Denn du bist MEINE Frau! Du gehörst ganz alleine mir!!" "Ich... Ich bin keine Hure!! Und ich lass mir von dir nicht sagen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen hab! Wir sind ja nicht mal verheiratet!!! Und ich bin auch ganz bestimmt nicht dein Besitz! Ich gehöre niemanden außer mir selbst!! Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, wer du bist?!?!" "Vielleicht sind wir nicht verheiratet, meine Liebe! Aber wir haben ein Baby!!", schrie Vegeta sie an. "Denkst du!" "Was? Was denke ich?" Bulma erschrak. Och dann viel ihr etwas ein. "Nur weil wir Bra haben, heißt das nicht, das wir uns aneinander binden müssen!!! Wir können uns sogar hassen und alles!!", damit drehte sie sich um, nahm Bra auf den Arm und verlies die Wohnung. Vegeta schaute ihr fassungslos hinterher. Tränen liefen Bulma über die Wangen, als sie die Wohnung verlies und die von Chichi betrat. Gotens Mutter rannte sofort auf sie zu und setzte sie dann im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa. "Hey Süße... was is denn los?" "Es... es is alles nur noch scheiße...", sagt Bulma mit tränenerstickter Stimme und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Hast du dich mit Vegeta gestritten?" Die Blauhaarige nickte schwach. Wieder liefen ihr tränen über die Wangen. Aber es waren keine Tränen aus Trauer über den Streit. Sie weinte, weil sie jetzt wusste, dass sie sich die ganze Zeit selbst belogen hatte. Sie hatte sich eingeredet wirklich wieder Vegeta zu lieben. Aber jetzt war sie sich ganz sicher, dass sie genau das nicht tat. "Chichi... ich... muss dir etwas sagen..." "Du... hattest also eine Affäre?", fragte Chichi überrascht. Bulma nickte. "Kenn ich den jenigen denn?" Abermals nickte die Blauhaarige. "Ja. Aber ich werde dir nicht sagen wer." "Ja, is okay... aber... warum?", fragte Chichi weiter. Bulma nahm einen Schluck von dem Tee, den Chichi ihr gegeben hatte. "Weil... es ist einfach der... Reiz.. etwas Verbotenes zu tun... und... dieser Mann weiß wirklich mit Frauen umzugehen.", ein grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. "nun ja.. auf jeden Fall... weißt du... Vegeta behandelt mich so... als ob ich... sein Eigentum wäre. Und das bin ich nicht!" Chichi nickte zustimmend. "Und das hast du ihm gesagt, oder? Na dann is es ja klar...aber... sag mir mal meine süße... wieso weinst du? Ich meine... sonderlich viel scheint dir der Streit ja nicht auszumachen, oder?" "Oh Gott... du durchschaust mich immer wieder... nein okay... das eigentliche Problem ist... nein... tut mir leid. Ich kann's dir nicht sagen... versteh das bitte, ja?" die Schwarzhaarige nickte. "okay... Oh! Hi Goten! Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du wärst bei deiner Geliebten.", lächelte sie ihren Sohn an, der plötzlich in der Tür stand und Bulma musterte. Diese versteckte sofort ihr Gesicht hinter Chichis Rücken und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. "Ja... war ich auch... aber ich bin nicht den ganzen Tag bei ihr, tut mir leid...", sagte Goten, wobei sein Blick nicht von Bulma abwich. Diese blickte ihn nun auch an und lächelte schwach. "Wieso weinst du?", fragte Goten geradeheraus. "Goten!", fuhr in Chichi an. "Weil... ich mich mit Vegeta gestritten hab.", sagte Bulma. "Aha.", damit ging Goten in sein Zimmer. Die beiden Frauen verstummten kurz, redeten dann aber gleich weiter. Am späten Nachmittag kam zu beider Überraschung plötzlich Vegeta in die Wohnung gestürmt und packte Bulma am Arm. "Meinst du wirklich, ich lass mir das von dir gefallen?!!", schrie er sie an. Chichi sprang auf und funkelte Vegeta böse an. Doch bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, zog er Bulma brutal mit aus der Wohnung und dann in die Küche der Briefs. Chichi lag nun völlig verstört auf den Boden und blickte auf die offene Haustür. Der Prinz zog Bulma mit in die Küche und drückte sie da fest an den Kühlschrank. Dann fing er wieder an, sie anzuschreien, von wegen, was ihr eigentlich einfiele und ob sie wisse, wenn sie vor sich hätte. "Ja... einen kleinen, größenwahnsinnigen Prinzen, von nem Planten, der nicht ein mal mehr existiert und der von sich denkt, er wär's!", giftete Bulma zurück und versuchte sich aus seinem festen Griff zu lösen. Ohne Erfolg. "Und jetzt lass mich los!" "Du kannst mich mal.", Vegeta drückte seinen Körper noch fester gegen den von Bulma und kam ihrem Gesicht so nahe, das sich fast ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. "Du kleine Schlampe denkst doch nicht tatsächlich, das ich dich so mit mir reden lass!! Du spinnst doch!" "Ich schwörs dir, wenn du mich nicht sofort loslässt, dann schrei ich!!!", drohte ihm Bulma jetzt. Vegeta blickte sie nur kalt an und sagte dann: "Das tust du doch eh nicht.." "Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher." "Doch bin ich. Weil nämlich. Ich verbitte es dir. Denn du bist MEINE Frau und hast zu tun, was ich dir sage!!!" Das war jetzt wirklich zuviel für Bulma. Sie legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken und spuckte Vegeta direkt ins Gesicht. "Träum weiter... niemals werde ich mich einem Arsch wie dir unterwerfen!" Vegeta lies sie überrascht los und wischte sich die Spuke aus dem Gesicht. Bulma nutze die Gelegenheit und sprang von ihm weg. Schnell fasste sie mit einer Hand nach einem Messer (muhahahahahahaa) und hob es schützend vor sich. Vegeta kochte jetzt regelrecht vor Zorn. "komm mir nicht zu nahe!", drohte ihm Bulma, als er auf sie zuging. Doch Vegeta kümmerte sich nicht darum und blieb direkt vor dem Messer stehen. "komm schon! Los!!", sagte er auffordernd. Bulmas Hand fing an zu zittern. Sie zog das Messer langsam wieder zurück und legte es zurück auf den Tisch. Vegeta grinste. "brav... mein braves Mädchen..." Die blauhaarige funkelte ihn böse an. "Ich. Bin. Kein. Braves. Mädchen!! Und schon gar nicht deins!!" "Oh doch das bist du!", sagte Vegeta bestimmend und packte sie wieder an den Oberarmen. 


End file.
